User blog:Blue Jay Superior/Walrus
WARNING: Do not read this if you are allergic to spoilers or you haven't seen We Wish You a Merry Walrus. Unless you want to. Then you can. This episode was made entirely in claymation. Okay, you can't actually watch this episode, but just imagine it... Rockhopper: Oh! Sorry, me mateys! Disney Channel and Spike Hike edited the footage of We Wish Ye a Merry Walrus! Here's how it really went! Behold, what REALLY happened in the long-titled holiday special. Herbert: MWAHAHAHA! I'm going to tell myself exactly what I already know I'm going to do! Operation: Silent Night is a go! The EPF breaks into the submarine. Aunt Arctic: Well, this party is going to be over quick! Herbert: What? It's not a party! It's one of my EVIL PLANS! Plus it's for the holiday special to promote Coins for Change, so I'm technically HELPING all of you. Aunt Arctic: Oh. The EPF gets out of the submarine. Meanwhile... Blizzard: Hey, new penguin! Roofhowse: Name's Roofhowse! Blizzard: Okay, Fumbles! Roofhowse: My name isn't Fumbles... How do you mistake "Roofhowse" for "Fumbles," exactly? Blizzard: Plot convenience, cliché reasons, being a dumb jock, I have to go by the script... Other things. Roofhowse: ...good point. Jangrah: *walks up* Hey, Roofhowse! I have no idea who you are! Here's a fruit basket! Roofhowse: How do you know my name? Jangrah: I can see your name directly below you... Roofhowse: Okay... Want to see my Christmas lights? Blizzard: Don't you know? Christmas got replaced by a holiday called Merry Walrus. Roofhowse: -_- Do people go around saying "Merry Merry Walrus?" Jangrah: Don't be stupid! We say "Happy Merry Walrus!" Look at these lights, but don't wear these protective goggles, we want you to be blinded! *puts on goggles* The lights turn on. Jangrah: WHY AREN'T YOU BLIND YET? Roofhowse: Whatever... *turns on lights and house blows up* You know, maybe I'll just BUY an igloo from the catalog... Lorna: Yeah, that'd be a good idea... Roofhowse: But where will I be able to get the money? Jangrah: We're having a play tonight. We'll give you some of the donations! Roofhowse: But aren't those for homeless pengui- oh... Jangrah: Hope to see you there, Roofhowse! Roofhowse: Why? Jangrah: Club Penguin bans me from swearing. Roofhowse: ...this is awkward. Blizzard: See you later, Fumbles! Roofhowse: And again, my name is Roofhowse. Blizzard: Does anybody find that ironic considering he doesn't have a roof nor a house? Jangrah: No... NOW GET IN THE MERRY WALRUS SUIT AND MEMORIZE YOUR LINES! Jangrah and Blizzard walk away. Lorna: Did you know that there's an ancient prophecy of Club Penguin? Roofhowse: No... Lorna: It goes like this: "One penguin will save the Merry Walrus, and annihilate-" Roofhowse: I've already seen The Lego Movie. Also, where did you get that amulet? Lorna: Uh... I HAD A DREAM ABOUT WAFFLES ONCE! *runs away* Roofhowse: ...this place is weird. Later, at the play... Lorna: Once upon a time, there was a Merry Walrus who lived on Merry Walrus Island. His sleigh was carried by magic blue crystal puffles, and he brings presents every year! Penguin #1: So, he's Santa Claus? Lorna: No, no he's not. Penguin #2: But he's exactly like Santa Claus. Lorna: Well, actually, he brings presents to the nice AND naughty, and he actually exists. Penguin #3: But in every other aspect, the same? Lorna: STOP RUINING THIS PLAY! Why are you guys even here if you have no idea what this holiday is about? Penguin #4: No one has ever celebrated this holiday before. Lorna: ...SHUT UP! Ahem, where was I? Oh, and then, the Death Star blew up! Jangrah: That's not your line! Lorna: Oh, right! *clears throat* That's not your line! Jangrah: *faceflipper* Blizzard: *walks out* Ho ho ho! Merry Walrus! It's my name, and my catchphrase! Penguin #2: But isn't your catchphrase "ho ho ho," like Santa? Blizzard: NO! Lorna: Then, Han shot first, and Boba Fett was swallowed by- Jangrah: BLUE CRYSTAL PUFFLES! Lorna: Oh... Boba Fett was swallowed by Blue Crystal Puff- Jangrah: *throws Lorna off the stage* That's what you get for hiring a pookie... I'm the new narrator! The Blue a Crystal Puffles, as you know, fly his sleigh through the crystal curtains! By the way, they aren't actually curtains. They're just crystals in the distinct shape of curtains. Fake Blue Crystal Puffles fall down and hit Jangrah and Blizzard on the head. Jangrah: OW! Blizzard: AHH! *nervously swallows Blue Crystal Puffle* And that's why they call me Blizzard! Jangrah: That has nothing to do with a blizzard... Blizzard: Are you sure about that? Jangrah: Yes! Somewhere... Roofhowse: They'll donate to me soon, right? Don't ask me, I'm just a narrator. Roofhowse: *sighs* I really need an igloo... Suddenly, a Blue Crystal Puffle flies over. Roofhowse: A BLUE CRYSTAL PUFFLE! I've gotta go find those people who aren't my friends! *falls down mountain and rolls in a snowball* It rolls all the way down to the play. Blizzard: AH- *gets hit by snowball* The curtains close. Jangrah: ROOFHOWSE, WHY DID YOU DO THAT? Roofhowse: *spits out snow* Why is this snow yellow? Blizzard: Uh, well, I couldn't find a bathroom, then I realized that there weren't any bathrooms on Club Penguin Island, and I realized that I had no idea what a bathroom was, and- Roofhowse: EW! Blizzard: I knocked over my Yellow Puffle's paint tray, and it got yellow in the snow... Roofhowse: Uh... Anyways, look! I found a Blue Crystal Puffle! Sydmull: Woah! How'd you find it? I must study it immediately! Roofhowse: Wait, I think it's trying to tell us something... Lorna: Hmm... *gasps* It's saying that the Merry Walrus is in danger! Everybody stares at Lorna. Sydmull: You speak Puffle? Lorna: I learn a lot from spending all my time in the Pet Shop. The Blue Crystal Puffle flies away. Sydmull: Okay, there's only one logical explanation. Long silence. Sydmull: WE MUST DISSECT THAT PUFFLE!!! Roofhowse: No, we need to follow it! Sydmull: Yes, we must follow it... AND THEN CATCH IT, AND DISSECT IT!!! Roofhowse: NO DISSECTING. Sydmull: Just a little bit? Roofhowse: *glares at Sydmill* Sydmull: Fine... They run after the Blue Crystal Puffle, only to be stopped by a white ninja. Jay: STOP! Roofhowse: Who are you? Jay: I am Jay, and I am here to warn you... That none of your names make sense except for the pookie's! Lorna: WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS THINK I'M A POOKIE? Jangrah: You aren't? Lorna: No, I am, I'm just saying- Jay: And also, why are you following him? Blizzard: Who? The Blue Crystal Puffle? Well, he's taking us to Merry Walrus Island! Jay: This is my shapeshifting robot... The Blue Crystal Puffle suddenly becomes Snobot. Snobot: Hello! Roofhowse: Oh, is that a shapeshifting robot, too? *points at another Blue Crystal Puffle* Jay: No, that's actually a Blue Crystal Puffle. Lorna: THIS ONE IS ALSO SAYING THAT THE MERRY WALRUS IS IN DANGER! Everyone chases after it until it goes past the Beach. Jay: How are we supposed to follow it? Roofhowse: I've got a boat docked here! *shows very small one-person boat* Jay: Why don't we try that boat? *points at the motorboat docked in the Dock* Roofhowse: ...yeah, that's probably a better idea. *jumps in motorboat and starts it* If there's one thing I'm good at, it's sailing! Jangrah: Did he just leave us behind? Jay: Umm, Roofhowse, you know you can't sail a motorboat- Roofhowse: *falls off side* Jay: Oh, great. Now we need a ship to save him, and his ship is too small! Rockhopper: Did somebody say ship? *pulls up ship* No, seriously, did somebody say ship? Sometimes, I hear people swearing, and it sounds like they said "ship." Jay: Rockhopper, what are you doing here? You aren't a mascot at this party! Rockhopper: Well, ye see, Rockhopper Island became uninhabitable for penguins because of its intense heat, so I just hide behind the Lighthouse now. Jay: That seems a bit convenient, now doesn't it? Rockhopper: DO YOU WANT TO SAVE THE MERRY WALRUS OR NOT? Jay: Actually, I don't, really. I think we need to bring back the Holiday- Jay, Jangrah, Blizzard, Sydmull, and Lorna are suddenly on the boat, sailing to get Roofhowse. Jangrah: Uggh... Shouldn't he have drowned by now? Roofhowse: *sails in boat* Jay: WHERE'D YOU GET THAT? Roofhowse: Well, while you were doing that, it gave me exactly enough time to get back to my boat. Jay: -_- YOU MEAN WE DIDN'T HAVE TO COME ON BOARD THIS SHIP? Rockhopper: Come up here, Roofhowse! We can dock yer ship on mine! Roofhowse: Are you saying that my boat is small? Rockhopper: Of course it is! Oh, and so be yer ship! Come on, I'll stow yer ship in me glove compartment! Jay: You don't wear gloves. Rockhopper: Well, that's how I have all the room for his ship! Roofhowse is on board. Rockhopper: Okay, first things first, ye can't be havin' a pirate ship without booty! Jangrah: Well, I've only got these donations- Rockhopper: *takes donations* That'll do! Roofhowse: Hey, those are my- Rockhopper: *clears throat* If we be followin' a Blue Crystal Puffle, *takes flashlight from Lorna* we be goin' to only one place. *scarily* MERRY WALRUS ISLAND! Blizzard screams like a girl and jumps in Lorna's arms, Jangrah gasps, and Jay has a blank expression. Jay: Guys, we already knew this. Blizzard: *jumps out of Lorna's arms* Oh, right... Rockhopper: The Crystal Curtain! The Blue Crystal Puffle opens up the Crystal Curtain and flies through. Jangrah: How are we going to fit through? Roofhowse: Don't worry, we'll fit. Barely. The Crystal Curtain closes. Rockhopper: OH SHIP! The Migrator crashes into the Crystal Curtain, and suddenly starts going up it. Rockhopper: How do we be sailin' upwards? Lorna: It must be... MERRY WALRUS MAGIC :O Everyone gasps. Jay: Or maybe it's because you installed jetpacks on the new Migrator. Long silence. Rockhopper: That's also a possibility! Roofhowse: Rockhopper, what's this? Rockhopper: Those be my hats! I got them for Funny Hat Week, but they were denied by Aunt Arctic, because "they be not funny enough." Put one on! Roofhowse: *puts a hat on* AHH! I HAVE NO HAIR NOW! Rockhopper: Should've warned ye 'bout that. Roofhowse: *puts wig back on and puts hat over wig* OKAY, that's better. Jay: Rockhopper, these curtains seem to go all the way up to space. Sydmull: *looks at phone* And this astronaut friend of mine says it goes even higher! Rockhopper: These jetpacks won't be able to go that long! I say we've reached enough momentum to break through the Crystal Curtain! Sydmull: HEY! I'M supposed to be the smart one! Jay: Then why do you play video games all day -_- Sydmull: Uh... *turns off the jetpacks* LET'S BREAK THR- The Migrator breaks through the Crystal Curtain and lands on Merry Walrus Island. Rockhopper: Okay, let's find the Merry Walrus! Herbert: *walks out in Merry Walrus costume* Looking for me? Everyone gasps. Roofhowse: *gasps* Wait, who's that? Herbert: You don't know who I am? Roofhowse: Am I supposed to? Rockhopper: That be Herbert, me archenemy! Jay: How do you even know who Herbert is? Rockhopper: I get the newspaper every month after it's taken out of the Boiling Room! Jangrah: What's a Boiling Room? Blizzard: No idea. Sydmull: Never heard of it! Lorna: Me neither! Rockhopper: So the rumors be true, nobody goes in there anymore. Why do ye be attackin' Club Penguin Island so soon after yer last attack? It was only last month that ye tried to take out the sun! Jay: Rockhopper, what was the last newspaper you got? Rockhopper: Somethin' about the Holiday Party 2012. Jay: Uh... Herbert: Now I'm going to tie all of you up! Jay: YOU CAN'T TIE ME UP THAT EASILY! Show him, 42! Meanwhile, 42 is having a party at Jay's igloo. 42: So, I hear you like unicorns. Back at Merry Walrus Island... Jay: 42, you have failed me again. Herbert ties up everybody. Rockhopper: So? I can just cut up this rope with me sword! Herbert: *takes away sword and gives to some random pirate crab* Here you go, Jenny. Rockhopper: NO! NOT JENNY! Herbert: Would you like Herbert's Evil Plan Giveaway? Sydmull: Why would you tell us your evil plan? That would just make it easier for us to stop you. Herbert: No it wouldn't, because that won't affect you being put in this deadly gift wrapping machine. Sydmull: But there's still a chance of us getting out, allowing us to stop you, isn't there? Jangrah: SHUT UP, SYDMULL! Herbert: Actually, that is a good idea... Machine, activate! Machine: The machine can only be activated by telling them the plan. Herbert: DANGIT! Fine. *presses large and obvious red button on remote* A TV appears in midair. TV: Thank you for buying SatelliteTV. Herbert: I KNEW I SHOULD'VE SWITCHED TO CHARTER! Jay: *signs advertisement contract with Charter* I'll take that money now, please. Sydmull: Would you like me to fix it? Herbert: Here. *hands Sydmull the remote* Sydmull: *presses small and not as obvious black button on remote* That should do it. The TV shows pixel graphics. Herbert: Thanks, I got this TV from The Fair. Okay, Phase 1. Kidnap the Blue Crystal Puffles! Jay: How did you manage to do that? They rarely go outside of the Crystal Curtain. Herbert: I bribed them with these useless cream soda barrels I found last month. Rockhopper: HEY! Those be ME useless cream soda barrels! Herbert: Phase 2. Shoot them at the Crystal Curtain, breaking it. Jay: Then how come the entrance wasn't broken? Herbert: Well, I hired Rory to fix it. Jay: I thought Rory quit his job. Herbert: Well, he did at first, but I told him I would eat Tim if he didn't fix it. He complained, then I did eat Tim, and told him I would digest it if he didn't fix it, so he fixed it, then he left. Jay: Then how did Tim get out? Tim: *inside Herbert's stomach* I DIDN'T! HELP MEEEEEEEE! Herbert: ...stop asking questions, please. Phase 3. Kidnap the Merry Walrus, put him in my gift wrapping machine, find another pair of clothes in his closet identical to his normal ones, steal his Walrus Sleigh, drop a bunch of phony presents on Club Penguin Island, which creates a huge dome, silencing all penguins, which I call the "Snowglobe of Silence." Sydmull: Shouldn't that be Steps 3 through 6? Herbert: SHUT UP, SYDMULL! Now I must complete my transformation! *puts two icicles in mouth* Uggh. Tooth freeze. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go finish Step 3. *gets in Walrus Sleigh and uses Puffle Translator to talk to Blue Crystal Puffles* Let's go, Blue Crystal Puffles! Blue Crystal Puffle #1: No. Herbert: What? Blue Crystal Puffle #2: You can't make us. Herbert: Fine... *builds another machine* Okay. *puts Klutzy in the machine* Klutzy: Click click! *turns into a Blue Crystal Klutzy* Herbert: Thaaaaat's better. *ties Blue Crystal Klutzy up to Walrus Sleigh* Now to make sure everyone has a Happy Merry Walrus! Sydmull: That doesn't even sound close to sinister... Herbert: Oh, right, ACTIVATE THE MACHINE!!! *flies away* Ho Ho Ho! The machine activates and turns Lorna, Jangrah, Sydmill, and Blizzard into presents. Roofhowse: Why didn't it pick me up? Rockhopper: Did you want it to? Roofhowse: ...I suppose not... Jay: Oh, look, the claw is coming back for a second round. The claw puts Jay, Rockhopper, and Roofhowse on the conveyor belt. Roofhowse: YOU! BLUE CRYSTAL PUFFLE! DO SOMETHING!!! The Blue Crystal Puffle pulls a lever. Machine: Thank you for screwing up this machine. It will now try to kill the people on the conveyor belt. To stop this, screw up the machine even more and deactivate it at the last second, letting one claw get out, snapping someone's rope. The Blue Crystal Puffle starts pushing random buttons, making the machine go crazier. Jay: Don't worry, I can stop this! *falls off conveyor belt and struggles* Oh, right, he tied us up so good that I can't get my arms free to get my staff! I should've thought this through more... Rockhopper: WE'RE GOING TO DIE! Okay, if I'm going to die, I want to say something to you, Yarr. You were adopted! Yarr: *squeaks in a "NOOO" sound* Suddenly, the Blue Crystal Puffle presses a button which deactivates the machine and cuts Rockhopper's rope. Rockhopper: Okay, we didn't die! Yarr: *squeaks in an "Is it true that I was adopted" sound* Rockhopper unties Roofhowse and Jay, and then they open everybody else in present form. Jay: I thought I asked specifically for "not Lorna" for Merry Walrus. I'M REGIFTING. Blizzard: Hey, what's that? They look at a walrus-shaped present. Rockhopper: Could it be the Merry Walrus? Roofhowse: *opens present* :O Rockhopper: Oh, it's just Tusk. Tusk: Herbert tied me up because he didn't want me to take over the holidays! He always steals my thunder... Jay: Okay, fine, I won't kill you since we need to find Herbert, and I need Sensei's permission first... Tusk: ...that's the holiday spirit! *hugs Jay and frolics away happily* Lorna: Now, what's that one? *points at non-walrus shaped present* Jay: No idea... *opens present* Oh, what do you know, this one is the Merry Walrus. Lorna: :O MERRY WALRUS! Herbert is going to- Merry Walrus: He already told me his plan before wrapping me up, did you not think about that? And what's up with that amulet? Lorna: ...I HAD A DREAM ABOUT WAFFLES ONCE! *hides behind Roofhowse* Merry Walrus: Now, we need to stop him! But how? Roofhowse: We've been following this Blue Crystal Puffle. Merry Walrus: *hugs Blue Crystal Puffle* ENRIQUE! Como estas? Enrique: For the millionth time, I speak Puffle, not Spanish. Merry Walrus: Keep squeaking, I still don't understand you! Jay: I think I know a way! *reorganizes Herbert's machine, turning it into a sleigh with Magic Staff* Okay. Merry Walrus: ...and behind Door Number 2, we have... Megg: Door Number 3! Merry Walrus: Uh, actually, it's my backup Walrus Sleigh. Random clapping noises. Jay: YOU ALREADY HAD A BACKUP SLEIGH‽ Merry Walrus: Uh, sorry? They start flying away in the sleigh. In Club Penguin, Herbert begins dropping the presents. Penguin #1: Why do these presents have crossed-out penguins on them? Cadence: I'm sure we'll be fine! Two penguins bring out a cake. Penguin #5: I think we should move this cake to the right a little bit. The penguins move the cake directly out of the way of the present that is falling. Penguin #6: Good timing. Cadence: Why does he look like a polar bear? Penguin #3: Maybe it's Herbert disguised as the Merry Walrus! Cadence: No, I'm sure that's not the reason. Why does that Blue Crystal Puffle look strange? Blue Crystal Klutzy: Click click! Cadence: ... *shrugs* All puffles make weird noises! The backup Walrus Sleigh flies up. Merry Walrus: Hello, Herbert! Herbert: Merry Walrus! Gah! Roofhowse: Hey, guys, I'm going to go grab those presents! *jumps off sleigh, knocking off Herbert's icicle tusks, which fall on Cadence's DJ set, destroying it* Cadence: Uh, sorry guys, the party's cancelled... OMG IT'S HERBERT!!! Everybody cheers. Herbert: Why are they cheering? Jay: They finally got their Herbert stamp, I'm guessing. That, or they want to friend request you, or they want your giveaway, or all of the above. Herbert: *sighs* The mascot life is hard. *throws down another present* Penguin #3: See, I told you that it was- *looks up* OH SHIP *gets crushed by present* Lorna: He threw down the last present! Roofhowse: *is still falling* Is anyone going to catch me? Jangrah: Why is it taking so long for you to fall? Spoiler alert, nobody's going to catch you, we all hate you. Lorna: Why didn't anybody tell me that? *is catching Roofhowse, then falls off* Jangrah: Oh great... *catches Lorna, falling off* Sydmull: Okay then! *catches Jangrah, falling off* Blizzard: Did you really think you could do that? *catches Sydmill* Sydmull: Hey! Don't talk to your lawyer that way! Blizzard: Since when are you my lawyer? Sydmull: Since this morning. Blizzard: Uh... WOAH THIS IS TOO HEAVY *falls off* Jay: *sighs* I've got you. *pulls out staff and holds up the penguin chain in midair because of staff's magic and telekinetic powers* Roofhowse: -_- Why do you choose to use that magic staff NOW? We could've used it SO many times usefully. Jay: Well, everyone would blame me if you all died by falling from a sleigh and I didn't catch you... But they wouldn't if you'd all died those other times. Jangrah: I hate you. Jay: It comes and goes. Merry Walrus: Now, Herbert, you've been a very bad bear, but I'm going to give you a present anyways. Now, DIE!!! *pushes Herbert off the sleigh* Roofhowse: *is holding a present* I've got it, I've got it!!! *drops the present* Aaaaand I don't got it. Blizzard: *sighs* I saw this one coming. Jay: Are you trying to KILL Herbert? Merry Walrus: Well, the snow should break his fall! Jay: Oh, so you mean I can let these guys go? Merry Walrus: Go ahead! It's Merry Walrus! Jay: *pulls away staff* Everyone falls into the snow. Roofhowse: WHAT THE F- Roofhowse has been banned from Club Penguin. ''Everyone lands. The presents start activating. Penguin #1: Is that bad? Penguin #2: Let's try running out of this circle of presents. Everybody runs out of the circle except for Herbert... And Cadence. Cadence: I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH HERBIE!!! The Snowglobe of Silence forms around them. Herbert: Oh great, you're here? Cadence: You know what two people do when they're alone, don't you? Herbert: *opens present to find a shovel* This will be useful... *hits Cadence on the head with a shovel, knocking her unconscious, then folds shovel into headphones and puts them on* Yay! Silence, just for once... Meanwhile, on the Walrus Sleigh... Merry Walrus: Well, my work here is done. Thanks for helping. Jay: How did I help? Merry Walrus: You got rid of those annoying penguins. Jay: Good point... See you next year, friend. Merry Walrus: Yes, yes... Now I'm going to have to throw you off this sleigh. There's no other way to get down. Jay: WHAT? Jay is thrown off the sleigh and lands on the Snowglobe of Silence, then slides onto the ground. Merry Walrus: MERRY WALRUS! *throws present down for Jay* Jay: *opens present to find Blue Crystal Puffle* You're giving me Enrique? Merry Walrus: Actually, that's a different puffle, and his name is Maxence, but whatever. Jay: I feel so honored to have one of your Blue Crystal Puffles- Merry Walrus: I'm giving Blue Crystal Puffles to all penguins this year! Jay: -_- Merry Walrus: *flies away in Walrus Sleigh* Sasquatch: *runs up* SASQUATCH!!! Jay: Can I please have an episode without you in it? Long silence as the night passes. Suddenly, Roofhowse appears in the sky and falls onto the Snowglobe of Silence. Roofhowse has been unbanned. Roofhowse: OW! *slides off the Snowglobe of Silence* Rockhopper: Hey, I be lookin' for ye! How would ye like to join me on me next adventure? Roofhowse: Thanks for the offer, but I think my next great adventure is right here on Club Penguin! Rockhopper: With who? Roofhowse: The person who can't pronounce my name right, the pookie, the person who wants to kill me, and- Yeah, you know what, maybe I'll go with you. Rockhopper: I knew ye'd come to yer senses! Roofhowse: Okay, let me get my ship. Rockhopper: Uh... This is awkward... Roofhowse: What? Rockhopper: I sold yer ship for a new supply of useless barrels of cream soda! Roofhowse: HOW DARE YOU!!! Rockhopper: Well, I know a way we can buy it back. Roofhowse: By using the donations? Or are you going to donate those to Coins for Change? Rockhopper: No, I'm keeping those. I'll make up the money by bein' yer resident DJ for a while! Roofhowse: DJ? Rockhopper: It's secretly always been a dream of mine... Plus, me island be no longer inhabitable. Roofhowse: Okay. Go DJ. I'll just stand here, without an igloo, and- Suddenly, a large present falls on Roofhowse's head. Roofhowse: OWW! *opens present* An igloo? Merry Walrus: MERRY WALRUS!!! Roofhowse: Yay! I've got an igloo now, and- Suddenly, a small present falls on Roofhowse's head. Roofhowse: OWW! *opens present* Enrique? Merry Walrus: MERRY WALRUS!!! AGAIN!!! Jay: *appears* Hello, Roofhowse. Do you know where the pookie is? I need to ask her a question. Roofhowse: She's over there. *points to Lorna* You know, maybe we can be friends- And you're gone. Jay: Hey, Lorna, what's with that amulet of yours? Lorna: ...I HAD A DREAM ABOUT WAFFLES ONCE! *tries to run away, but is caught by Jay* Jay: I'm serious. Lorna: Well... Later, on Rockhopper's ship... Rockhopper: Yep, that's how it really went! Roofhowse, come up here! Roofhowse: Well, goodbye, guys! *whispers* Who are we talking to? Rockhopper: *whispers* I was told that we're making a holiday special. Probably for money, too. *not whispering* Okay, let's go! Merry Walrus: Merry Walrus to all, and to all a good flight! Rockhopper: Heh heh... That doesn't make even a little sense... Off we go, then! Rockhopper's ship crashes into the Ice Berg. Rockhopper: OH SHIP! THE END. Please tell me what your favorite joke was in the comments so I can release the first episode of Season 2. If you don't, I give up. Category:Blog posts